


I Asked For Help And You Gave It

by Cyn_Writes



Series: Peter Parker Needs Help [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt Peter Parker, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Sad Peter Parker, Swearing, Villain Quentin Beck, Vulture - Freeform, like a lot, not described tho, very graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: After Peter begs Beck not to kill him, he gets kidnapped.bad summery but like trust me i think its good
Relationships: Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker Needs Help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132196
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its lowkey based on a fanfic that i read but i cant find it. this is kinda an ending i pictured

"Beck? I know you're in here!" Peter screams, his voice echoing through the empty warehouse. Well, mostly empty.

"Wow, we've got a genius here!" Beck's voice echos in a mocking tone. However, he's nowhere to be found. Peter's face twists in anger causing Beck to laugh. "That's all it takes to upset you? What do the kiddos say nowadays? Snowflake?" 

"Where are you? Fuck, you're too cowardly to show yourself." Peter shouts back in response and Beck gives a sickening chuckle. The warehouse disappears and turns into darkness. 

_Shit._ Peter thinks to himself as his breathing starts to quicken. _Please not a panic attack. Please not here!_ He wills his breathing to slow down, but fails as an image of May appears in front of him.

"It's your fault he's dead! You could've stopped it!" She screams and an image of Pepper appears next to his aunt. 

"You killed my husband! He tried to save you and now he's dead!" At their words, tears threaten to spill from his eyes. The women disappear and hallways form. 

_Midtown_ He realizes, recognizing the hall. He runs through the hall, cursing as stairs form. He runs up the stairs and presses himself against the wall, desperately trying to find an exit. 

"You know," Beck's voice surrounds him and the boy freezes. "This used to be a slaughterhouse." At those words, the illusion disappears and a pit with chompers quickly going. (a/n idk what they're called but you know what I'm talking about) A green gas pushes him in and he screams in pain as his feet get eaten up. His flesh splatters on his face but that's the least of his worries.

"Please!" He sobs, looking up. Beck smirks, staring down at the boy. Because that's all he is now. A boy. No powers can get him out of this. "Please, Beck!" His kneecaps start to get devoured. Peter shrieks but his sobs cuts it off. 

"Beck, please! I'll do anything! Please!" Maybe Peter isn't thinking straight, but it doesn't matter because the chomping stops as it reaches his thighs. "Please." He sobs.

Beck carefully walks down and pulls out the boy, his cries getting louder, and carries him out. He sits down and holds Peter close. 

"Shhh," He coos. "It's alright. It's over now, okay?" Peter buries his head into Beck's shoulder. 

"Somebody get me a sedative!" He calls out and a man from his team, (he's too focused to notice who) hands it to him. Beck puts the shot into Peter's arm and shushes him again. "It's alright."

Because it is. 

_Anything_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this


	2. Chapter 2

Peter groans as he blinks open his eyes, hissing at the florescent lights. He tries again, slowly, and succeeds. 

"What the hell?" He asks aloud, scanning the room for anything familiar. It's a white room with beds and machines scattered around. It reminds him of the medbay at the compound, but nobody is there, holding his hand, telling him it's okay. 

Swinging his legs off the bed, he attempts to get up. But nothing happens. Craning his head up, he's hit by immediate panic. _What happened? That was a dream. It had to be a dream. Shit. I hate Beck! This is all his fault. Beckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbec-_

"-ter. Peter!" The boy blinks up at the man who's gently shaking his arm. "It's alright. You're gonna get prosthetics. Try to calm down, oka-" 

"I hate you!" Peter screams. "You, you did this to me! I hate you! You're a horrible person! You weren't even here when I woke up! I hate you so much!" Tears start to pour out of his eyes and his brain gets mumbled. "I- you- no- please!" 

"Shhh." Beck shushes him, running his hand through Peter's hair. "I've never left your side. I just got up to get some water when you wake up. EDITH told me you were in distress." Peter involuntarily leans into his touch, then flinches, realizing what's happening. 

"You- you're manipulating me!" He cries out and Beck shrugs.

"Maybe, but you said I can do anything. So you might as well enjoy it, right?" Fear flashes across Peter's face. 

"Please, no, please, don't-" He stutters. 

"Don't what? Use your words." Beck says calmly.

"Don't- don't- please don't rape me!" He finally spits out and Beck's mouth falls open.

"I may have tortured you, but do you really think I'm as disgusting as to rape you? I'm offended."

Peter's head drops down and he stars at his lap. "Sorry." _Why am I sorry?_

"It's okay. You're scared. I would probably think the same thing in your situation." Peter looks up at Beck with his big, brown doe eyes and stares, attempting to figure out Beck's plan.

"What are you thinking in that big brain of yours, Einstien?" Peter flinches at the nickname. 

_Come on, Einstien! Let's conduct a little experiment of our own!" Hands. Hands holding me down. Hands touching me. My friend. Skip. Skipskipskipskipskipskipskipskipskip-_

"Breathe. Come on, Peter. In and out. Just like that. There you go." Beck talks Peter out of his panic.

"Don't- don't call me that. Please." Peter begs and the older man nods.

"Wanna tell me what happend?" He carefully asks and Peter shakes his head quickly. Beck nods. 

"When- when do I get my legs back?" Peter asks, remembering the situation he's in. 

"Well, we have a doctor here. Do you want it now?" Beck explains and Peter nods. 

"Just, stay, please." 

Beck nods. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Skip Westcott is, look him up on Google.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn 2 updates in one day
> 
> also if you want follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh

The first thing Peter feels waking up is panic. Well, deep underneath the grogginess. It's definitely not his first time having surgery (He was always doing stupid shit on patrol) but something is wrong. He just can't place his finger on it. 

"Morning, kid." A familiar, masculine voice says.

_Who is he? Who is male that calls me kid? A lot of people. But surgery must mean_

"Mis'er S'ark?" He asks, a smile toying at his lips as the thought of his mentor appears in his head.

"Not quite." The voice chuckles and Peter's eyes snap open. That's right. Tony is dead. He just got out of surgery getting new legs. The hero attempts to get out of the bed but the only result is a scream of pain which causes Beck to wince. 

"Hey, Pete, not yet. You're gonna need a lot of physical therapy." Beck says soothingly and Peter groans, slamming his head against the soft, white pillow and Beck laughs.

"Don't worry, you'll get there soon."

**Two months later**

"I did not get here soon." Peter smirks at his ~~kidnapper~~ no ~~torturer~~ friend. 

Beck cocks his head at the boy. "Huh?" 

"When I woke up you said physical therapy wouldn't take long. Two months is long. So you lied." Peter crosses his arms as Beck throws his head back and laughs. 

_The physical therapy YOU made me take. Your fault. Murderer. Kidnapper. Torturer. Beck. Your fault. Yourfault. Yourfaultyourfualtyour-_

"Hey, you with me, bud?" Beck shakes Peter's shoulder. 

"Manipulative bitch." Peter growls. 

"W-what?" Beck stutters, caught off guard. 

'You manipulated me. You're my enemy. You took EDITH from me. You took my legs. And now you take my dignity by manipulating me into being your friend. I nearly forgot that this is because you kidnapped me!" Peter ends in a yell and Beck pushes him to the floor of the medbay. 

"You little shit!" He spits out and Peter stares in fear. "You GAVE me EDITH. You were bothering me. And you're weak. No wonder Stark wanted to die instead of dealing with you." Peter shakes his head, tears threatening to spill out of his panicky eyes. "Yes," Beck says, giving a sickening grin. "And just for that, you're going to the cell. Come on." Beck grabs Peter and hauls him up, walking him down the hallway. 

Normally, Peter had a big bedroom with a private bathroom, a walk-in closet and a king-sized fluffy bed. But whenever he remembers _why_ he's there, he gets sent to the cell. A metal jail cell with a cot, a toilet, and a sink. It has a metal door (Peter didn't dare use his powers. Beck and his team could take him down easily) that Beck comes in to give him his food. But that's it. 

Beck tears open the door, shoves Peter in, and slams the door shut with a BANG! 

_Weak_ Peter stares at the mirror above his sink. _Annoying. Stupid._

_Alone._


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks and 3 days.

That's how long Peter has been in the cell. The boredom is driving the poor boy up the wall. Literally. He's been walking on the walls. 

The cell door bangs open and Peter jumps down from the ceiling, sitting down on the ~~bed~~ cot. Beck carefully places a tray of food next to Peter and stares down at the sulking hero.

"Come on, bud. You gotta talk to me some time." He sighs and Peter looks up, glaring into the man's eyes.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He spits out. "I'm not your bud. I'm your prisoner. And you will NEVER be my friend." Beck, taken back, slaps Peter, a red handprint left on his right cheek. Peter looks back up, the confidence from his eyes gone replaced with tears. 

"I didn't want to do this. But come with me. We're gonna take a walk." Beck crosses his arms and Peter all but jumps up at the chance to leave his cell. They exit and he breathes in the fresh, well, sort of fresh air. 

"I took a look into your past, Peter, and I brought someone here." Peter stops dead in his tracks.

"Please. No. Not Skip. No! You promised you wouldn't rape me! Please!" He collapses on the floor, tears falling in front of him. Beck crouches down next to him and runs his hand through the boy's curls.

"That's why you don't want to be called Einstien?" He asks and Peter nods slowly. "Don't worry. It's not Skip. I saw your record. Steven Westcott is serving a lifetime in jail. You'll never see him again." Peter looks up at his words.

"R-really?" He asks and Beck nods. 

"Really. But you still have a punishment so get up." Peter stands up and stares at his feet, willing them to walk with Beck.

They arrive in a big, white room and Peter's eyes widen with fear.

"Hello again, _Pedro_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 1 day. damn
> 
> there will prob be more today
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TIKTOK @katie._.ugh

"Hello again, _Pedro_ "

Peter glues himself to his kidnapper's side and both men laugh. "Are you scared of me, Pete?" Adrian Toomes asks. But Peter doesn't hear. He can barely breathe.

_Concreate. "Help! Somebody help!" Can't breathe. Can't breathe. My ribs. Under a building. Toomes. The Vulture._

"Look at him, already having a panic attack." Toomes' laughs. 

"He does that a lot." Beck sighs, shaking his head. "Hey, bud. Come on, Pete." Beck shakes Peter's shoulder and the boy looks up at Beck with big brown doe eyes. "You back with us?"

Peter nods. "I- I don't wanna be." That earns a laugh. Toomes steps forward and Peter tucks his head into Beck's side, hugging him. Beck hasn't hurt him since the day in the warehouse. Beck is safe. Safe is good. 

"Now you're talking to me. Is this all it takes? I might have him stay here." Beck smiles and Peter shakes his head. "No? Well, let's see how you do with this first session." He pries the boy off of him (which is arduous seeing as he's using his powers to stick) and walks out of the room. The door closes. It's just the two of them.

Adrian Toomes and Peter Parker.  
Vulture and Spider.  
Man and boy.

"What's wrong, Pete? What's the deal with the panic attack?" Adrian asks, stepping closer. Peter's breath starts to get shallow again. "Come on, kid. Let me help you." Help. Help is good. Help is safe. Maybe he's not thinking straight, but he nods.

"Building." He manages to say and Toomes smirks.

"When I dropped a building on you? Is that what's wrong?" Peter nods and Toomes looks up at the ceiling. Peter follows his gaze and notices a camera. And illusion tech.

Shit.

The room disappears and a broken building surrounds him. A plane flies overhead. 

_Not real._ Peter assures himself. _Not real not real not real not real not real not real!_ He walks forward trying to find a wall. If he gets on the ceiling, he can knock out the illusion tech. Then he'll be safe again. 

"What's wrong? Oh, he's not in his suit. Change that!" He hears Toomes yells and he looks down as his suit appears on him. He's Spider-Man now. Spider-Man is brave. Spider-Man is strong. He's Spider-Man. 

Toomes appears is his Vulture suit in front of Peter. "Like my gift, Pedro?" 

Peter avoids the question and instead replies with a smirk, "That's a really stupid costume. Like, the tech is cool but just the design. And the mask is ugly. And Vulture? That's the name you pick? Damn, maybe you should take lessons on 'How To Be a Villan'." 

"Why are you so brave all of the sudden?" Toomes growls. "Did you finally grow a pair?" 

"You could say that." Peter sticks out his arms and shoots webs, trapping Toomes against air. 

_The wall._ He runs forward and jumps on the wall. _Gotta get to the ceiling._ Reaching the ceiling, he goes into a crawling position, feeling around the panels. And then he feels it. A drone. He slams his fist into it, destroying it using his super strength. Part of the illusion shuts down. _There are more drones._ He crawls around some more, destroying drones until the illusion is completely gone. He drops onto the floor and stares at Toomes.

"Good job. Your suit is gone. What do you do now?" The villain smirks and Peter looks down. _No more Spider-Man. Just Peter Parker._ Peter Parker is scared. Peter Parker is weak. He's Peter Parker. 

Well, this isn't good. He stares back at Toomes, hoping the fear isn't noticeable in his eyes. Apparently, it is. 

"Get away from me!" He screams, but the man keeps walking forward. 

"You took my family away from me. You took my team. You took my money." Adrian spits out, struting across the floor. "And now, I'll take your life."

"Like hell, you will." The door slams open, revealing a furious Beck. "The deal was that you just scare him. Killing him is off the hook. Get out. Now."

Toomes grumbles something and sulks out of the room. As soon as he leaves, Peter attaches himself to Beck. 

"I- I-" He stutters between tears. 

"What? Use your words, bud." Beck says fondly.

"I hate you. Y- you hurt me. Kidnapped me. T-tortured m-me. I hate you." But despite his words, he squeezes harder.

"Sure you do, Bud. Sure you do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! There will be a sequel! 
> 
> I feel like the ending is kinda rushed but who cares

“Rise and shine, Pete!” Beck enters Peter’s room (after Toomes’ he was allowed back in his room) and says his usual wake up call. Peter grumbles and pulls the blanket above his head. Beck walks up to him and tugs on the blanket.

“No.” Peter protests, holding onto the blanket. Beck laughs. A warm, happy laugh. He gets the blanket off of the boy and ruffles his curls. 

“Hey, Beck?” Peter looks up at the man with his doe-eyes. “How- how long have I been here?” 

Beck smiles. “Almost a year. Why?” Tears fill Peter’s eyes. 

“I- I miss home.” He says, blinking back tears. 

“Why? This is your home.” Beck says, cocking his head.

“I- I miss M- MJ ‘n Ned ‘n May. I miss school. I miss- I wanna go home!” He ends in a sob. 

“Oh, bud. You know I can’t do that.” Beck says, sitting down and rubbing the hero’s back. “You gotta stay here!” 

“Asshole!” Peter shoves Beck away using his strength. The man flies across the room and Peter stands up. “I’m going home. And you can’t stop me.”

“Oh, but I can,” Beck growls, standing up. “You little shit. Everything could’ve been perfect! But you have to come and ruin it!” He shouts. Stepping forward, he lands a punch into Peter’s face. Peter looks back at him, wipes the blood off of his nose, and kicks his stomach. 

“I’m done letting you manipulate me! I’ve been weak. And I’m done letting you push me around!” He sends a blow to the man’s head and he falls back, blood coating his hairline. 

Beck smirks and pulls a gun out of his jacket, causing Peter to freeze. 

The kidnapper clicks his mouth. “This is all it takes to scare you? Wow, that’s easy.” He says. Peter shivers, too petrified to do anything. Beck chuckles. “All I have to do is pull the trigger and you're dead.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, the door slams open. 

“Like hell, you will.” ~~Rhodey~~ War Machine yells. “Quinten Beck, you are under arrest.” SHIELD agents run into the room. 

“See, there’s one thing you got wrong.” Beck smiles. Genuinely smiles. “I’m not going out without a fight.” Peter’s eyes widen and Beck turns the gun on himself.

“No!” The boy screams but Beck pulls the trigger, the bullet entering his head.

Peter screams.


End file.
